1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of controlling one device capable of accessing Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and more specifically to providing customized menus.
2. Background Discussion
IPTV is capable of receiving services delivered using the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite as well as services delivered using a broadcasting network. IPTV services include, for example, live television, time-shifted programming, video on demand (VOD), and on-line transactions.